In recent years, the amount of e-commerce transactions is growing at a relatively fast speed. Product comments corresponding to a commodity on an e-commerce platform may provide the most direct feedbacks of the commodity to consumers. Before buying a commodity, a user usually reads product comments corresponding to the commodity to obtain more information about the commodity.